The recent trend of semiconductor apparatuses and light emitting apparatuses toward higher output power has produced semiconductor apparatuses such as a light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as LED) that generate several Watts of heat, which gives increasing significance to the technology to efficiently dissipate the heat generated by the semiconductor devices. FIG. 7 is a sectional view of a semiconductor apparatus of the prior art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-12788. This semiconductor apparatus has an improved efficiency of heat dissipation by mounting a semiconductor device on a heat sink and molding the device with a resin.
In FIG. 7, reference numeral 201 denotes the semiconductor apparatus, 202 denotes an inner lead, 203 denotes an outer lead, 204 denotes a lead frame, 205 denotes a tab, 206 denotes an aperture, 207 denotes a heat sink, 208 denotes a semiconductor device, 209 denotes an electrically conductive wire and 210 denotes an insulating resin.